Minutos de aire
by Eileen Carrot
Summary: Dichoso el que pudiera predecir el futuro y así estar seguro de que pasos son seguros de dar… pero al no tener nada calculado previamente las cosas pueden volcarse inevitablemente a algo que en realidad no buscábamos. “Intento” de Lemon. Lavi/Allen


**~Disclaimer: **-man y sus personajes son creación de Katsura Hoshino, por la obviedad de la situación sobra decir que le pertenecen xD duh…

PD: Excepto el tuerto que ahora esta maniatado sobre mi cama (?)~

**Nota: **Según mi atrofiada mente recuerda "La muerte chiquita" (o como prefieran llamarlo) hace referencia a un orgasmo. Para mayor información acudir a alguien mas preparado que yo (?) ;D

--------

_No tema el futuro, no llore el pasado.  
__**-Percy Bysshe Shelley-**_

Es verdad que en demasiadas situaciones se debe pensar mucho a futuro, ¿pero quien te asegura tal?... El joven de cabello rojizo lo tenía en claro, o más bien, el sucesor de bookman lo debía tener muy en cuenta. Pero también se debe pensar en el pasado… y es que se tiene que estudiar la historia antigua si se quiere predecir el mañana; ¿Y en el presente quien piensa? como quiera que sea el futuro es cosa que llega en instantes, la vida de un humano prácticamente avanza a sesenta minutos por hora, seas un espectador o un implicado.

Pero por el momento, en el presente…

En su presente abundaba el clima abochornado, y poco pensaba todo lo anterior. Les mantenía mas ocupados el administrar el aire de sus pulmones, tanteando cantidades exactas para cada vez que se veían obligados a detenerse y respirar. El tocar con manos firmes los lugares exactos, claro manteniendo la ternura, pero también con esa fuerza… todo por gozar el placer de recorrer sus cuerpos.

¿Qué como se habían atrevido a tal osadía?, Esas cosas no se planean, solo surgen, ni para bien ni para mal, simplemente están y con suerte prevalecen, casualidad resulta que tengan futuro…

Comenzó tiempo atrás, ya bastante, pero no el suficiente me atrevería a decir… y lo aseguro, notando como incluso todavía cuesta escribir ese nombre."_Allen Walker" _pesa más que cualquier otro nombre.

_Te mueves en la luz  
te pierdes en la luz…_

Es lo que veía, lo que le rodeaba, lo perseguía por su luz…

El esplendor de sus labios mojados, la calidez de su piel húmeda, el aroma almizcle y miel que desprendía, toda esa combinación de elixires y licores se hacia presente cuando su boca entraba en contacto con el cuello y torso del contrario. Inevitable deslizar sus manos hacia el sur. Sus ojos grisáceos se alzaban hacia el techo, estremeciéndose con cada embestida. Y el otro estaba encantado, en permanecer ahí, entre sus muslos pálidos y temblorosos.

Brindándole tranquilidad con un frágil "te quiero", le abría los labios con amor. Le robo el aliento y regalo el propio sin chistar, todo con la sutileza de no opacar esa voz musical que repetía entre jadeos su nombre… ¡Oh! Y es que el oído se implica en demasía, era sacrílego perturbar sus gemidos, ¡esa respiración agitada!, grandioso afrodisiaco diría yo, sin parangón alguno.

Asimismo recordaba la primera ocasión en que se había hundido infantilmente en la calidez del otro gracias un abrazo, y cual seria su sorpresa al separarse del imprudente beso para admirar la sonrisa que se marcaba en los pequeños labios del albino, ese día conjuro la peor de sus ocurrencias funestas en el transcurso de su corta existencia. Se entendía nada más y nada menos que Lavi no era el único que lo sentía, Allen lo sabía y lo necesitaba. Ansiaba disfrutar de la excitación, deseaba que lo rodeara con sus brazos nuevamente, pero esta vez abordándole completamente y el claro lo recibiría con la mayor calidez posible, guiándole hacia sus entrañas. Aunque doliera, deseaba sentirse asfixiado, el escozor que le arrancaba gritos e incitaba a moverse inconscientemente… era cuestión de segundos que se tornara en satisfacción. Le permitiría matarle por un momento y el le quitaría la vida por un instante… tendrían una muerte pequeña... y ese era su "ahora".

Quien de los dos no quisiera que el "destructor del tiempo" tuviera en esos instantes un significado netamente literal… que prácticamente, el tiempo se destruyera y la ocasión fuera eterna. No querían pensar… solo pretendían existir.

Pero todo concluía…

Se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo respirando a la par, abrazados hasta que el amanecer indicara que lo más prudente era volver y continuar, como si todo eso no hubiese pasado… Igualmente, exorcistas o no, bookman o destructor, hombre u hombre, antes que todo eran humanos; Se lo permitieran o no, aunque no les agradara… como todos tenían historia… así como el mundo tenia "acontecimientos ocultos" ellos podían tener una historia secreta, de la cual solo ambos estarían consientes… se amarían en sus noches alucinantes, pero nada mas… todo se callaría, sellado a cal y canto. Uno u otro escaparían antes de que callera el telón, dejando completamente desconcertados a todos los muertos que aplaudieron…

--------

Siendo francos todo tomo su propio curso, así ni siquiera era lo que yo pretendía hacer, quise romper un poco los esquemas pero creo que al final no me atreví a hacerlo. Igual, espero de menos sea entendible, que según yo no es nada del texto que quería lograr D: (aunque para su tamaño se llevo gran parte de los elementos). Acabe frustrada y poco satisfecha xD hasta la línea temporal me parece un desastre total.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Vengan los tomatazos~


End file.
